Why? Because i can!
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: An uninvited guest turns up in Potions. (Warning: Kidnapping, Rape, Torture, Slavery)
1. Potions Vistor

Disclaimer: Don't own... No profit...  
  
Why...? Because you were born!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Once again, Harry found himself at the receiving of Snape's permanent bad mood. One of the Slytherins had thrown something into his cauldron again, coursing the potion to let off a putrid smell. Snape had blamed him straight away. Harry had long ago stopped trying to convince Snape that the Slytherins were reaponsible for all the potion accidents that had happened over his last 5 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Around him his fellow Gryffindors were giving him sympathetic looks as Snape started to give out his punishments.  
  
Halfway through the sentence though, Snape stopped and stared wide eyed at the back of the classroom. Then much to everyone's surprise Snape fell to one knee.  
  
"My Lord?!" he said, his head bowed.  
  
As everyone turn around to look at who or what Snape was bowing to, Harry's scar started to hurt and he felt a wand being pressed against the back of his neck. He stopped all movement but heard most of the occupants of the room gasp.  
  
"Hello Potter. I hope your enjoying your lesson."  
  
"It wasn't to bad till you showed up." Harry replied bitterly.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "Stand up Potter, slowly."  
  
Harry slowly pushed back his chair and stood up.  
  
"Snape take his wand." Voldemort ordered.  
  
Harry watched his professor go though his school bag looking for the wand. Harry berated himself for not putting it in his pocket after Charms. When Snape found the wand he gave it to Voldemort.  
  
"Yes we can't have a repeat of last time can we Potter?" He could feel Voldemort's breath on the back of his neck.  
  
"May I ask how you succeeded in getting into the castle, my Lord?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes that is I very interesting question. I was looking though my library for a way to get Potter away from Hogwarts, when I found a book written by the founders, I clearly stated that an heir of one of the founders could Apperate to and from the school if need be. As one of my faithful Death Eaters had provide me with Potter's timetable I knew exactly where he would be and luckily it was a class full of my followers." Voldemort explained.  
  
Harry could see that a lot of the Slytherin's looked very please with themselves. Then another voice pierced the silence that had formed around the room.  
  
"Let him go Tom."  
  
As his capture turned to the sound Harry was force to turn as well, he saw, Professor Dumbledore walking towards them from the fire, he could also see Hermione silently slip back into her seat at the back of the room. Snape had been biding time for Hermione to call the headmaster.  
  
"Ah Dumbledore I was wondering how long it would take for you to came and rescue you precious Golden boy and I wouldn't come any closer unless of course you want him to lose his life."  
  
Harry winced as he felt the wand being pushed further into the back of his neck.  
  
"Leave him be."  
  
"Oh no Dumbledore, I have a much better idea." Voldemort taunted.  
  
Harry heard Voldemort whisper a spell and his hands being roughly yanked together and magically tied together. He then felt Voldemort grab him around the waist. This made Harry cry out in pain, Voldemort's presence he could cope with but being touched was like being hit with the Cruciatus curse. Harry final lost his battle to remain conscious and collapsed into Voldemort's arms.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
When he regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was that he was tied down to a cold, metal table with his hands tied to one end and his legs tied to the floor, forcing him into a "L" shape.  
  
Then he realised he was very cold and the reason for this was that his cloths were gone.  
  
But he didn't realise till it was to late that Voldemort was behind him.  
  
Thanks to anyone who reads this. This idea just popped into my head one night and so I wrote it. I will try and update as soon as possible, but I have just started Yr 11 so I have a full on workload. 


	2. Unpleasent happenings

Disclaimer: Don't own... No profit...  
  
Why...? Because I can!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Raped!  
  
Voldemort had raped him!  
  
He could take the torture, the cold, and the hateful words. That he had lived with his whole life. But he had never expected to be raped.  
  
It had taken him a while after Voldemort had left to work out what had happened. As he lay there shaking it had dawned on him what had happened. Voldemort had taken his virginity and he could never regain that, not in a million years.  
  
Not long after Voldemort had left a group of Death Eaters enter and took great pleasure in inflicting as much pain as possible on Harry.  
  
This continued for the next few weeks, Death Eaters would spend all their free time torturing Harry till he screamed. Harry always tried his hardest to not let his tormentors know they were hurting him. But in the end after hours of pain he would always break. Before each session he would listen to the Death Eaters making bets on how long it would take for him to scream.  
  
Anytime he looked like he was going to lose consciousness a Death Eater would force a potion down his throat to wake him up again, this would keep him awake for hours after they had left, depriving him of sleep and on the rare occasions that he did get some sleep he was usually woken but Voldemort raping him again.  
  
Voldemort would came in often and have his way with Harry. Harry had no way of knowing if it was day or night, Monday or Friday, February or July. The only time that existed for him was when he was sleeping or when he was being violated and tortured.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
4 months after he was kidnapped from class he was untied from the table and locked in a tiny cell that he could only just fit in. He had to curl up into a small ball, but even then his already ripped and torn back was pushed up against the wall painfully and he had to keep his head between his knees so that he wouldn't bump it in the low ceiling of the room, which his knees hit no matter how he positioned himself.  
  
There was a small crack in the wall though so he did have some idea of day and night. The darkness on the other side of the barred door showed no sign of light only darkness, cold and damp.  
  
He was left there for 5 days by his count, wallowing in his own shit, even if the shit hadn't been there he still would have felt dirty. He felt as if he would never be rid of Voldemort from his body. None of the Death Eaters had ever touched him; they had used magic to get him into his small prison. I seemed that Voldemort had strictly ordered them not to touch him.  
  
Everyday a Death Eater would come and magically force food and water down his throat, laughing whenever he chocked in the food.  
  
On his 6th day in the cell Voldemort came to talk to him.  
  
"I hope your enjoying the accommodations Mr Potter."  
  
Harry didn't respond.  
  
"What did you like your old room better? Did you enjoy being beaten?"  
  
Harry still didn't reply.  
  
"Oh well you can't please everyone can you? Crabbe, Goyle, take Mr Potter back to his old room, then you can have some fun. But remember no touching." With that Voldemort left the room. 


	3. unexpected reunion

Chapter 3  
  
This continued he would be tortured by the Death Eaters and raped by Voldemort then he would be locked in the small room for a few days unable to move. He didn't know how long he had been there but he did know that the Death Eaters were starting to get bored of him. They would torture him for a little while then leave and he would hear the screams of others in the cells around him. But Voldemort wasn't bored he seemed to think that he was breaking Harry slowly and continued to torture him when the Death Eaters didn't. Then one day things changed.  
  
Harry had been locked up in the tiny room for what he guessed was 3 days, judging by the crack in the wall. Two death eaters opened the room and pulled him out. They lead in to a large room with a stone throne at one end, which Voldemort was sitting in.  
  
"Ah Harry, How are you. Are you enjoying your stay with us?" Voldemort asked. Harry just glared. Voldemort paused for a moment. "OK Harry I am will to make your stay a bit more pleasant. Now I know that you refuse to join me as you have made clear numerous times, but instead of making you a Death Eater I want you to be a slave in my house hold, which I also know that you will reject to as well so I have organised some company for you." A door to the side of the room opened to reveal 4 death eaters came out the shadows holding a teenager between 2 of them.  
  
When they were completely out in the open Harry could see that they were Ginny and Luna. They were still in the pyjamas which told him they had been snatched from there beds. Both were struggling, neither seemed to notice who else was in the room till Voldemort walked up to them.  
  
"Ah Ginevra how are today. I hope my Death Eaters weren't to rough." (A/N for anyone who doesn't know J.K. Rowling released Ginny's real name and it isn't Virginia it is Ginevra)  
  
Both girls stopped struggling and looked at Voldemort. "What gives me the feeling that there is a reason for you kidnapping us rather then just to have a conversation, Tom?" Ginny asked. Voldemort slapped her across the face sending her out of the death eaters grip towards Harry, who elbowed the one of the death eaters holding him and kicked the other in the shin before running over to Ginny and helping her up.  
  
"Do not use that name when talking to me or you may find yourself missing a brother or two." "Ginny are you ok. Did he hurt you?" Harry asked her. "Why is it that we always seem to end up in this position with Voldemort nearby?" she asked. Harry gave a small smile. "Are you ok Harry you've been missing for months Dumbledore and the ministry are going nuts since Voldemort appeared at school." "I'm fine Ginny."  
  
"Oh now isn't this sweet. The reunion of a separated couple." Voldemort mocked. "Tell me Ginny did you ever get over your crush?" "What do you want from us?" Ginny asked ignoring the question.  
  
"Are now that is an interesting question. You see Mr Potter here refuses to join me. So I've decided that instead of making him a Death Eater I will make him a slave in my house. But the problem is that then we would have no way to control him. That is where you come in. If he does something that we don't like then we will hurt you and we will take another of his friends from school. Now I know for a fact that Harry would never put any of his friends in danger so I am using that against him. So what do you say Harry will you work for me or will you put your friends in danger, cause personally I could always use a new Muggle-lover to torture."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny then Luna before nodding his head. 


End file.
